Domador de Tigres
by Isuki Uchiha
Summary: Reto KnB: La Rebelión de los Ukes. Kagami deja un partido de baloncesto a medias para ver qué es lo que le ocurre a Himuro, ya que el mensaje que le ha mandado no desvela nada.


**¡Muy buenas a todos! Cuanto tiempo sin aparecer por aquí :) Mi "vuelta" se la debo a mi querida Itara, quien ha sido tan amable de invitarme a su nuevo reto/locura. Gracias a ella, añado otra serie más a mi ránking personal de obras sobre las que he escrito algo. En esta ocasión, y como ya sabréis, el fic está protagonizado por personajes del manga y anime Kuroko no Basket (mi nueva obsesión). **

**Además, tengo el gusto de traeros un pequeño escrito en el que aparece una de mis parejas favoritas: Himuro X Kagami. Espero estar a la altura de las circunstancias, porque escribir lemons se me da de un mal... :S Pero bueno, espero que os guste ^^ Deikan, compi, te lo dedico ;)**

**Kuroko no Basket y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Son obra de su autor Tadatoshi Fujimaki.**

* * *

**Domador de Tigres**

El calor del recién estrenado mes de mayo le golpeó en la cara en el momento en que salió corriendo de la cancha de baloncesto. Hacía escasos segundos había recibido un mensaje de texto de una persona muy importante que le pedía que fuera a su piso cuanto antes. Así que no se lo pensó y dejó un partido a medias con tal de ver lo que le pasaba.

- Nos vemos mañana Kagami-kun -escuchó a lo lejos.

- ¡Hasta luego, Kuroko! -gritó sin detenerse.

Recorrió una calle céntrica de la ciudad que estaba repleta de gente sin siquiera chocar con nadie, algo muy raro en él, pero estaba tan concentrado en su cometido que quería llegar lo más rápido posible. _Me necesita_ pensó. _Tengo que estar ahí para ayudarle_ se repitió mentalmente.

Cuando quiso darse cuenta se encontraba frente a su destino. Aún con el aliento entrecortado a causa de la carrera, pulsó el botón del telefonillo esperando por una pronta respuesta.

- ¿Quién es? -preguntó una suave voz varonil.

-Soy yo, Taiga.

A modo de respuesta, la puerta se abrió de par en par dando paso al recién llegado. Este, quien tuvo la posibilidad de tomar el ascensor, decidió subir las escaleras de dos en dos hasta el cuarto piso. No tenía tiempo que perder. En el mensaje ponía que era urgente y no quería estar esperando a que llegara el elevador. Era muy impaciente para según qué cosas y ésa era una de ellas.

Ya en el piso correcto, se dirigió inconscientemente a la puerta que tan bien conocía. Y es que ahí mismo fue donde besó por primera vez a la persona que allí vivía y que ahora le pedía con premura que acudiera a verle. Sin pensarlo más, sacó la copia de la llave que tenía en su bolsillo y se adentró en la estancia.

Tras cerrar, revisó el lugar con la mirada y todo parecía en calma. No entendía nada. Las gotas de sudor resbalaban por su frente y jadeaba intentando coger todo el aire que había perdido por las escaleras. Cuando ya se encontró en condiciones de hablar se dirigió a la nada:

- ¿Tatsuya?

No obtuvo respuesta.

Caminó lentamente por el pequeño pasillo que daba al amplio salón que estaba compuesto por una televisión gigante, un amplio sofá negro, una mesilla y varias estanterías con libros y películas. Tampoco había nadie. Se estaba asustando.

- ¿Tatsuya, dónde estás? Si me has abierto la puerta -dijo un poco más alto.

Durante unos segundos que se le hicieron eternos, Kagami se cruzó de brazos a esperar a que algo ocurriera. Cuando escuchó un ruido que venía de su derecha, giró el rostro y le vio. Ante él tenía a su hermoso novio, Himuro Tatsuya, ataviado con lo que parecía ser la misma ropa de colores vivos que los domadores llevaban en el circo. Su rostro reflejaba una sonrisa indescifrable. El pelirrojo no supo cómo reaccionar.

- Hola, Taiga -se presentó con una leve reverencia imitando a los artistas.

La cara del ojirojo era un auténtico poema. Giró sobre sí mismo y encaró como pudo a la persona que tenía en frente. No sabía si echarse a reír o seguir preocupado. Prefirió lo segundo. Mejor asegurarse de que todo estaba bien.

- ¿Qué ha pasado? En tu mensaje decías que era muy urgente.

Al ver el rostro agobiado de su chico, Tatsuya se encaminó con paso firme hacia donde se encontraba y, cuando estaba tan cerca de él como para notar su respiración entrecortada, le pasó los brazos por el cuello y le besó al tiempo en que le colocaba algo en su rojiza cabeza.

- No ocurre nada, mi tigre -le hizo un gesto con los ojos que indicaba que debía mirar lo que tenía puesto en el pelo.

Intrigado, Kagami se llevó las manos a la cabeza y palpó lo que allí descansaba. ¿De qué iba Tatsuya? Había dejado un juego a medias para ver si estaba bien y lo que se encontraba era una situación absurda que se le escapaba de las manos. Para más inri, ahora tenía puestas unas orejas de algún animal, seguramente que de un tigre.

- Tatsuya, escucha...

- Chist -le hizo callar con una fusta colocándola en sus labios.

- Ay -se quejó llevándose las manos a la zona afectada.

El moreno relajó su rostro.

- ¿Te hice daño, tigre? -se acercó hasta su cara- tranquilo, que yo te cuidaré como te mereces -y le besó con ganas.

En un primer momento, el número diez de Seirin no supo cómo reaccionar, pero lo cierto era que, dejando a un lado esa incertidumbre inicial de verle así, le encantaba ese pequeño juego raro que su querido novio había comenzado hacía escasos momentos. Sin más, se relajó, dejó caer la bolsa de deporte de su hombro y la pelota de basket, y rodeó con sus fuertes brazos la cintura de su pareja.

Encantado con la reacción del otro, Himuro afianzó aún más el contacto poniéndose de puntillas. En el momento en que Kagami iba a penetrar con su lengua la boca del moreno, este paró en seco y le dio un suave golpe en el trasero con la fusta.

- Hoy mando yo, tigre -comunicó cuando se separó de él- Ahora, ven.

Como una mascota fiel, Kagami siguió a su amo hasta la habitación donde les esperaba una gran cama de matrimonio. Tatsuya sonrió de forma pícara y, alzando la fusta cual domador, dio un fuerte golpe al colchón. El más alto dio un respingo. Su pareja se había metido demasiado en el papel de dominante, aunque eso le ponía y mucho. Prueba de ello era la gran erección que ya se notaba en su pantalón vaquero.

- Desvístete -ordenó el ojinegro.

El otro tardó en reaccionar, lo que despertó la falsa ira de Himuro, quien dio otro golpe en la cama con la fusta.

- ¡Quítate la ropa he dicho, Taiga! -gritó.

Anonadado, el aludido hizo lo que el otro le pidió. Rápidamente, se deshizo de la chaqueta del chándal de color negro, la camiseta a juego, las zapatillas deportivas y los vaqueros. Sólo se quedó en ropa interior. Unos bóxers de color rojo que competían con el color de su pelo.

- Eso te sobra -señaló el calzoncillo con su vara.

Kagami suspiró y, con cierto pudor, bajó la prenda hasta el suelo, quedándose completamente expuesto ante Tatsuya. Este, pletórico por lo que había conseguido, miró de reojo la gran erección que debía atender. Pero antes, quiso seguir con el juego.

- Acércate a mí y quítame la ropa. Pase lo que pase no debes retirarte o sufrirás las consecuencias.

Tras escuchar la nueva orden, Taiga se acercó hasta el moreno y comenzó a desabrochar los botones dorados que adornaban la roja camisa de corte circense. Mientras él llevaba a cabo esta tarea, el otro, feliz, llevó una de sus manos al pene del pelirrojo, quien no pudo evitar gemir ante el leve contacto.

Tras desprenderse de la camisa, el mayor comenzó a bajar el pantalón del domador mientras se mordía el labio para no gemir en alto. Y es que Tatsuya no dejaba su duro miembro ni a sol ni a sombra. Le temblaron las piernas antes de dar por finalizada su misión.

- Voy... a... llegar -dijo de manera entrecortada.

- No te vas a correr, tigre. Todavía no -le besó con furia y le mordió el labio inferior- Toca ir a la cama. Esto no ha terminado.

Con la mano que le quedaba libre, y sin soltar su artefacto de dominación, el moreno le cedió el paso a su amante para que se colocara en el cómodo mueble. Kagami ya se olía lo que iba a pasar a continuación, así que le facilitó las cosas a su novio y se colocó a cuatro patas, con su entrada expuesta mirándole con ojos deseosos.

- Hazme lo que quieras... amo.

Sorprendido, Himuro deseó tener cerca una cámara de fotos. No todos los días se tenía delante a un hombre como Kagami Taiga completamente dispuesto a satisfacer todos los deseos sexuales habidos y por haber. Además, el detalle de las orejas de tigre le daba un toque que mezclaba lo salvaje con lo más dulce. Al pensar en lo que iba a hacer a continuación, notó cómo su pene comenzó a palpitarle. Haciéndole caso, se quitó la ropa interior y los zapatos y rápidamente se situó detrás del pelirrojo dejando a un lado la fusta. Le agarró de la cintura.

Con la otra mano, Tatsuya introdujo uno de sus finos y elegantes dedos en la entrada del más alto, quien se tensó debido a la intrusión. Poco a poco, fue entrando y saliendo, haciendo el pequeño agujero lo bastante grande como para que cogiera un segundo dígito. Siguió haciendo el mismo movimiento un poco más, ya que estaba viendo que Kagami respondía bien a ello porque no paraba de gemir y moverse pidiendo más.

Cuando metió el tercer dedo, el ojinegro no podía aguantar. Le dolía la entrepierna. Necesitaba estar dentro de su chico y poseerle, dominarle, ser su dueño. Y lo necesitaba ya. Así que, sin mucha más preparación, llevó su pene a la entrada de Taiga y le penetró. El grito que emitieron ambos fue tal que se escuchó en toda la casa, aunque en aquel momento a ninguno le importó.

- Tatsuya... -gimió.

En ese instante Himuro creyó que se correría del gusto sin haber podido moverse siquiera. Se repuso un poco de la situación y comenzó a penetrar a su compañero poco a poco. Quería sentir todo lo que ese cuerpo tenía para él y quería disfrutarlo al cien por cien.

Para que Kagami también pasara un rato inolvidable, Tatsuya comenzó a masturbarle con la misma cadencia que las embestidas, lo que consiguió que sus gemidos fueran mucho más audibles y claros. Eso les encendió aún más. Estaban a punto de tocar el cielo, sólo faltaba un poco más. Y ese poco llegó en el instante en que el ojinegro fue mucho más rápido y profundo. Con un grito ahogado, los dos se corrieron y dejaron salir todo lo que sus cuerpos guardaban para la otra persona.

Himuro se dejó caer hacia un lado y Kagami se tumbó boca abajo. Necesitaban aire con urgencia. A los pocos minutos, se miraron y los dos estallaron en carcajadas. Había sido una experiencia nueva para los dos y, por lo que parecía, les había gustado. Aunque aún quedaba algo por averiguar. El pelirrojo se incorporó un poco y miró a su pareja.

- ¿Qué ha sido todo ese numerito?

- En nuestra preparatoria estamos preparando una fiesta de disfraces que estará centrada en el mundo del circo y a mí me ha tocado el papel de domador.

- Pues parece que se te da la mar de bien -le dio un casto beso en los labios.

- Y eso que todavía no lo has visto todo...

Con energías renovadas, Tatsuya se levantó de la cama y fue hacia el armario para sacar de él un gran látigo. Kagami no supo qué decir. La tarde aún no había acabado para ese tigre con alma de gato.

* * *

**¡Gracias por leer! :D**


End file.
